


Blinded By Eternity - Victuuri AU

by Viktuuri-On-Ice (Viktuuri_On_Ice)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Faun - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Satyr, VictUuri, hehe, otayuri - Freeform, seraph - Freeform, ships, tagstags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktuuri_On_Ice/pseuds/Viktuuri-On-Ice
Summary: This is exactly as the title says. An AU, or Alternate Universe. So, the same characters, but a different setting and stuff.Hidden somewhere in our world is a place where creatures only heard of in mythology and fiction exist. But over the years they've all died out, leaving Yuuri, the last seraph in existence, alone. An unsuspecting Victor stumbles upon this creature while taking a walk through the woods, and takes it upon himself to keep the seraph safe.





	1. 1 - Distance

**A seraph is basically a six winged angel.**

 

Yuuri sat in the darkness, all six wings he was cursed with as a seraph shielding him from the cold. Winter had come, but it no longer excited him. The friends he knew and trusted had all withered away into nothing but piles of dusty bones.

So he always covered his eyes. Seeing them as bones made him want to cry, but he wouldn't let himself, or his tears may freeze.

After sitting in silence for what felt like hours, he stood, and turned towards the mouth of the cave. Since the harpies had died off, the opening had been visible to everyone.

But somehow, nobody seemed to care enough to question it much. With shaky steps, he approached the opening, unfolding the feathery wings that shielded him, and slowly crawling out of the cave.

He had never learned to fly, and doubted he ever would learn. His hand slipped, and before he could register what was happening, found himself tumbling down the hill.

If felt to him like he hit every rock, tree, and root on that hill before he reached the bottom. He felt something in his hair, and reached a hand up to touch it. But when he pulled his hand back, there was blood all over it.

Panic set in, but his body was refusing to move. It felt heavy and limp when he tried. Realization hit him. He was going to die here. Frozen and bloody in the snow. Snuffed out by a fall.

But through his jumbled thoughts and panic, he heard a voice. "Are you okay?" His vision was getting hazy, but he could still make out the shape of somebody leaning over him.

Yuuri tried to speak, but couldn't seem to properly make out words. "N.....not.....oy...." He felt a gloved hand brush against his cheek, and he shivered. Physical contact felt odd after being alone so long.

"Here, let me help you." There was a moment of silence, before the other spoke again. "Hello, 9-1-1? No I'm fine. There's just this guy. He's all bloody, and doesn't look like he's in very good shape. There are bruises and cuts all over him."

Yuuri closed his eyes, disliking the fuzziness in his vision. "Well, this is a bit crazy, but he's got these wings. But, they aren't fake. They're moving, and they feel warm." Yuuri felt a few feathers on one of his left wings shift a little when a hand came in contact with them.

"Yes. We're just outside of.." Yuuri heard him say an unfamiliar word. "In the woods. About half a mile in. I'll see if I can get him closer." He opened his eyes, and turned his head slightly, towards the other.

"Hey, can you move any parts of your body?" Yuuri shook a wing gently in response, and groaned. His body hurt and everything was getting dark.

Despite the other's attempt to keep him awake, Yuuri passed out.

 


	2. 2 - Light

**The seraph's influence is frequently seen in works depicting angels.**

 

_**Am I the only one that totally wants to see Yuuri as a seraph? Someday I will see it! :D Hmmm...maybe when my art skills don't suck so bad I'll try and do some art.** _

* * *

 

The beep of a heart monitor awoke Yuuri, but he didn't recognize the sound. Blinding light stung his eyes, and only when he groaned in pain did they dim.

“I'm glad you're awake. They expected you to be asleep much longer. That wound on your head was pretty bad.”

It took him a moment, but Yuuri recognized the voice. His vision was much clearer now, and he managed to get a good look at the other’s face.

“Where am I?” Yuuri asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position, earning himself a series of sharp pains in his head.

“You shouldn't move too much.” The other said, smiling. Yuuri slumped forward, wrapping himself in his dark colored wings.

“You're in a hospital.” The other said, answering Yuuri’s previous question. Yuuri looked up and met the other’s gaze. “Why am I here?”

“Well, you're injured.” Yuuri sighed at the blunt and obvious answer, before moving on to the next question. “What's your name?”

There was silence for a moment, as if the other was considering whether he should tell Yuuri his name or not.

“My name? It's Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. What's your name?" Yuuri hesitated. His name withheld meaning to him beyond simply being a name. His name defined and represented him. It was him.

"My name is Yuuri."

Viktor smiled. "It's nice to meet you Yuuri." He said, holding out a hand. Yuuri shook it gently, flinching when their hands came in contact.

 For a moment, it was silent, before Viktor spoke up again. "What were you doing out in the woods?" The seraph sitting in the bed next to him shifted his gaze down to a feather that had come loose from one of his wings. "I live out there." He whispered. "My friends used to live out there with me."

"Used to?" Viktor questioned, tilting his head a little. Yuuri looked up. "They died." Viktor tried to come up with something he could say to comfort Yuuri, who seemed a bit upset now, but couldn't come up with anything to say. 

"I have to go now." Viktor said, and waved slightly, before making his way to the partially opened door. "I'll come visit again tomorrow if you want."

The seraph nodded. "Please come visit again."


End file.
